Just Old Friends
by Tobi202
Summary: You act like a mother" Suigetsu smiled at me. "thats what I am silly, a mother of reincarnations" I smiled right back. O.C. x Suigetsu Enjoy!
1. Free At Last

**Me: hey a brand new story from Tobi202 Anyone want to talk... **

**Suigetsu: Hey, you need a disclaimer**

**Sasuke: I'm sure she can handle it her self.**

**Me: I do not own-**

**Suigetsu: I wasn't offering Sasuke,**

**Kairn: Shut up, Suigetsu!**

**Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I do NOT own *pause* Naruto or any of its-**

**Jugo: I have to kill!!**

**Me: Characters... Enjoy! Sasuke, stop him!!**

I leaned up against the wall in my cell. My long, thick, red hair flowing down my back and on to the floor. The other cells were quiet, every one was dead, all but me. I herd foot steps echo down the stairs, I laughed to my self as they drew closer. A kuni knife sang past my ear. "why thank you" I responded as I grabbed the knife, "this will take a moment." I started to hack away at my hair. When I looked back up, a group of four stood before me. "now what is it, Sasuke?" I asked slyly knowing that what ever it was I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead, I want you to come with us to help me achieve my goals. In other words I want you to lend me your skill and strength" when Sasuke was done I sat there and laughed.

"I find it rather amusing that you're the one who killed him and you still refer to him as Sama." I laughed harder at him until he suddenly was holding his sword against my throat "Someone's a bit touchy today. well now I guess the real question is..."

a girl, around five, stepped out from behind my leg and said in a small but beautiful voice "which one of us"

an older girl stepped out "do you want?" another old lady stepped out and smiled sweetly

"speed?" said the small girl

"accuracy?" said the slightly older one

"or wiseness?" said the old lady

"I have many others but like me will not come unless we know who else is coming and what you want us for."

"Come on akairo it wont be fun without all of you"

"Suigetsu? No way! Come here let me see you." I knew that voice well I was the one forced to bring him to the hideout we became good friends until I had to come to this hideout.

"come with us, I have to be stuck with all these boring people" I giggled

"Sasuke Just kill them both"

"Nice to see you too Kairn, still crushing on sasuke huh? Hi Jugo, I'm so sorry about Kimimaru I wish it didn't happen honest he was brilliant."

"akairo, will you come with me?" sasuke asked

"Fine, but not for you" I looked at every one "Suigetsu sounds pretty desperate and I don't blame him" I flashed a smile toward Suigetsu.

All of my reincarnations returned to my body. I walked next to Suigetsu out of Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke and Kairn walked in front followed by Jugo and we trailed behind.

My name is Akairo. My skill as you have just seen is reincarnations, but not normal reincarnations, what I am is a rainbow heart reincarnator, I know it sound pretty lame. The heart on the under side of my left forearm, close to my elbow, is somewhat rainbow colored, for each color I have a reincarnation. The little girl, or Momoiro has soft pink hair the heart on her arm is pink like her hair. My twin as I refer to her, she looks like me except her hair, is called Mizuiro, has light blue hair the heart on her arm is, you guessed it light blue. The others have a different color hair and different names.

My history has very little stories, I have no family, no friends, and no home. I was a beggar in the sand village, using my reincarnations to get food, I was no one. One day I was close to death and a young kimimaru brought me to the hide out. I was fed and watered, but then only days later Orochimaru started to poke at me and cut me open. Years passed, and many died, I lived in a place close to hell. Two years after he had dumped me there, Kimimaru came to see me, he got me out for a little and we brought back others Suigetsu was the one that I brought back, Jugo was Kimimaru's recruit. You know that part of the story, after I left Suigetsu I was alone more years passed. Kimimaru died, Sasuke came, Others died, and silence fell, then Orochimaru died.

"So how are you?" Suigetsu's Voice cut strait through my thoughts.

"Good, Hey sasuke can I let them out none of them come out any more."

"Do what you want."

"Thank chu!!" I let all of my reincarnations out. "return white, gray, black and brown." four of them returned the ones remaining where Mizuiro, my light blue twin, Momoiro, the pink haired five year old, Kimidori, another five year old with light green hair, Murasaki, a slightly older reincarnation with purple hair, and her twin who was with us in the cell earlier, Daidaiiro, she has orange hair. I picked up Momoiro and placed her on my shoulders. At the same time Mizuiro picked up Kimidori. we walked for a while until me and Suigetsu started to complain.

"Can we stop for the night?" I whined. I could tell that Sasuke and the others were getting irritated.

"We will stop at the next inn we see." Sasuke had finally broke.

"Mommy, when we get there, can Kimidori and I go on a killing hunt?" Momoiro asked quietly.

"If it was just us, love, I would let you, but Sasuke's in charge, you have to ask him."

She smiled sweetly and disappeared from my shoulders. I giggled. "Mr. Sasuke, sir," She said sweet as a berry, "when we get there can Kimidori and I go out for a while?"

"What for?"

"Well, we haven't killed in a while and, well since you got us out we want to kill a bit, It will be the last time for sometime till we have to again."

"Akairo," Sasuke stopped all the others looked shocked.

"yes," I smiled

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes," I looked shocked at Sasuke "if you don't believe me tell her no." All of the reincarnations looked shocked at me, with the exception of Momoiro and Kimidori, who were standing right in front of Sasuke waiting for an answer.

"Do what you like." Sasuke said and continued to walk

"Return, all colors of the rainbow" All of them waved bye and stepped in to my body.

"You act like a mother." Suigetsu smiled at me.

"Thats what I am silly, a mother of reincarnations." I smiled right back.


	2. What is Going on?

**ME: HOLA!! hey heres an Idea maybe after you read you could review **

**Suigetsu: she's bored and needs somethin' to do.**

**ME: anyway I do not own naruto or any of its characters only the O.C.s of my imagination**

**Suigetsu: sometimes you scare me...**

**ME: I scare myself too...**

When we neared the village I sent the little ones on their way. "we'll be back soon, we want to see what looks good in the forest"

I smiled lightly "only eight no more." They ran fast into the forest. I want to clear up somethings about Momoiro and Kimidori. Kimidori is mute, she has never said a word. They both specialize in speed and killing, to them it's a game. Momoiro is skilled with knives, whereas Kimidori is a Martial arts expert. They are the most dangerous of my reincarnations. Oh and did I mention Kimidori is a cannibal...

We walked into a small inn and up to a teenage brat behind the front desk. "how many rooms do you need," she said in a bored tone "we offer singles for lone travelers, rooms for two and couples rooms."

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room as long as it's not with her" Kairn and I said in synchronized tones.

"No Kairn would probably prefer getting eaten, I can arrange that, by the way," we glared at each other.

"I can share a room with Akairo if its good with her, Sasuke you should stay with Jugo, and Kairn can live by herself" Suigetsu smiled at me and I giggled shyly.

"We'll take two doubles and a single please" Sasuke stated to the brat. Suigetsu and I laughed at Kairn's face.

We grabbed our keys and headed to our rooms. When we got there I decided to explore. I looked through all the drawers and cabinets. Let me tell you it was fun. Suigetsu just watched giving me that I-can-tell-you-don't-get-out-often look. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I found a ring that was shiny, I was going early tomorrow to buy new cloths, a swimsuit, pajamas, and a new leg pouch. I also found diamond earrings, a map, and a green sandwich... I think... yuck. I showed Suigetsu and laughed at the look on his face, when my stomach growled. "Suigetsu, I'm hungry."

"Here, order us some dinner, I want this" He handed me a phone and a menu and pointed to some dumplings. I nodded and ordered.

"Hi I would like to order room service for room 226. Yes, um, Three orders of dumplings, two salads, four fried noodles, one macaroni and cheese, and nine no ten slices of cake... strawberry... Yes... 226... thanks bye" when I hung up Suigetsu looked at me funny. "they all have to eat."

"I wasn't saying anything" he said as he through his hands up.

Twenty minutes later Kimidori and Momoiro slid through the window. "oh good Kimidori did you eat well? Foods almost here, for the rest of us" Kimidori nodded then stepped into my body sending every one else out. As if on cue the door bell rang. Momoiro answered the door and grabbed the food. I tossed the containers of food to every one and put the cake in the fridge.

"This is yummy mommy" Momoiro said in between bites of macaroni and her rice ball, we all got one. I nodded simply. When we finished I asked if Suigetsu wanted cake "I got you a piece, but kimidori might want it."

Suigetsu snagged a slice before any of us could. "if she really wants it she can have a slice but I'll have to share with you then." He smiled slyly, thinking I would just let him have it. I slid over next to him and stole a bite. He gaped at me.

"You look surprised." I giggled and let Kimidori eat a sliver.

When we finished, I brought everyone back into me except Momoiro, Kimidori, and Mizuiro. We all laid in the bed until sleep drifted over us.

"Oomph," I stood up from the floor and looked at the bed. Momoiro and kimidori snuggled up close to Mizuiro who slept soundly in the middle. "no room," I sighed and looked at Suigetsu, asleep in the next bed. I walked up to him and poked him, "Scoot over," His eyes widened, "oh grow up the others kicked me out," He sighed and rolled over leaving me some room.

"hey, I never said lay down,"

"You didn't say go away either." I snapped back.

"fine,"

We quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up I was snuggled up against something smooth and warm. I opened my eyes and blinked away the bright sun. I looked at a bare chest and then up to see Suigetsu, still asleep. 'please tell me he is wearing pants' I slowly looked down 'oh thank god'

I slipped out of the bed and took a shower. When I finished I wrote Suigetsu a note and left to sell my treasures. I walked up to a man who was buying on the black market. "I want to sell you this ring and these earrings" He looked at the items and laughed.

"You try to sell me fakes, little vone" I sighed and walked away I brought out Daidaiiro, The older orange haired one. She pushed the green rimmed glasses up on her nose, "I'll get over a thousand dollars for each item hand them over."

She walked up to the man and said, "Good morning sir I have some jewels to sell you."

"Vell let me zee them."

She smiled and held out her hand "they are real diamonds."

"I vill pay you Five thousand for ze ring and Two thousand for each of zose," she smiled

"So ten thousand even?"

"Ah yez," She took the money and smiled at the man.

" We have to hurry the transformation jutsu will where off soon," I pulled her into my body.

I walked around until I found a small cloths shop I purchased a deep red bikini, a pair of brown and pink flip flops, a pair of light green ankle boots with a tall stiletto heal, and a cute, knee length, red halter dress. after all that I still had allot of money so I went to a sword smith and got momoiro a sword with a pink and light green vine inlay, I also got a new leg pouch, Kuni, an ipod and laptop with internet, and a watch with bands that i could change, and get this I still had A LOT of money.

I headed back to the inn and dropped all of my things in shock, wtf?

**Hahaha I'm not telling!! You have to wait till the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I beg you! **


	3. Kimidori's True Self

**I decided that I am going to open with quotes now.**

**"I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute of it"**

My jaw dropped in an Oh Shiiiiit why, ya know like in the movies when they see the price less vase fall to the ground, "Suigetsu, don't move." I stated firmly. He nodded and watched me take a step forward.

You are probably all wondering what in gods name is going on, so I will explain. Kimidori has... for lack of a better word, problems. she was one of my first reincarnations and thats mainly the reason. Shes a blood thirsty killer with no voice and shes a freaking CANNIBAL!! anyway Kimidori also has what we call hunger dreams, While having a "hunger dream" She's completely unaware of what she is doing. and that my dear readers is what the hell was happening.

I walked silently up too kimidori her eyes although shut blazed red, I tapped her sholder and as she turned around I slamed my fist into her, unfortunatly as I pulled it back she bit a pretty good chunk out of my arm. I gasped in pain and swallowed down the tears. Momoiro looked down at her bleeding arm. Yes its lame but my older creations get a smaller scaled wound in the same place I get the larger wound. I slamed my foot into her chest and watched her sail back and hit the wall. "Kimi," I whispered in her ear, "wake up." Her eyes snapped open she saw my arm and knew what had happened. A whimper escaped her lips.

I made sure that the others were ok and treated all our wounds.

**Sorry its so short but I will up dat again soon... damn writhers block!!**


	4. Battle with red eyes and fish boy

**"I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it."**

It's been about a week since Kimidori's "episode" and we are traveling again and we haven't stopped since then. The pressure in my arm was almost unbearable.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked as if he was in my mind.

"I have to send kimidori and Momoiro out," he stopped and turned to face me. "I haven't taken either out since we left the inn, but kimidori has to eat, unlike the others she can't survive long with out food of her own. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to run ahead and let them out she needs to eat. I'll be back!" I sprinted off. When I reached the end of the forest I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around but saw no one, "oh well, kimidori, Momoiro release" the heart on my arm glowed red and they stepped out of me.

Kimidori looked around then sprinted off in a random direction. I stood against a tree when some thing tried to hit me from behind. I stood quickly and spun around to see a... a fish man? The man had blue skin and gills ok! How is that not creepy? He smiled at me; you know that really creepy smile that just makes you mentally scream rape. Yeah that's the one.

"Mommy?" I herd the week voice of Momoiro from behind fish boy she was pinned securely to the tree her pink hair was matted with blood. 'How did I not notice a single thing' I wondered to my self, feeling slightly sick with guilt. I drew out a sharp red stone and ran it down my forearm letting the blood tint the heart Momoiro screamed a high pitched scream before suddenly whipping her head forward, when her head lifted her eyes where pitch black.

I herd the distant snarling of Kimidori, and felt the energy drain out of me as all of my reincarnations stepped lightly out of my body ready for a full on war…

~ Third person ~

Akairo leaned up against a tree and slipped out of cautiousness. Her old looking reincarnations seemed to age backwards; their eyes pitch black as well. To them anything that moved was an enemy and they followed one leader, Kimidori. They now all communicated with thought and the order they got was, DESTROY AT ALL COSTS.

Yes, the war had begun. Momoiro ripped straight out of the binding she found her self in, and whistled loudly. From somewhere near by a responding growl echoed. Suddenly, the fish was joined by another, his hair was long and black and his eyes where red with the power of the mangeko sharingan. He was bleeding from his shoulder, his eyes wide.

"Honestly? Itachi, your getting week."

"Shut up, watch out for the green haired bitch, she bites." Itachi's eyes wandered around each of the reincarnations trying desperately to catch one in a gen-jutsu.

"Itachi Uchiha…" Akairo looked at the man standing in front of her "It wont work they cant see you," she closed her eyes in pain then looked at Itachi again. "Its all over for you now, isn't it?" she smiled even threw the impact of the back of itachi's hand and her face.

Momoiro drew her new sword and brought it down into the ground. Suddenly a pink rose sprouted out of the ground and stabbed Itachi in the center of his shoulder wound, another one slit across fish boy's stomach.

"Kisame, you handle her first." Itachi was panicking.

Kisame turned toward Momoiro but before it was possible to run after her she was sitting on his shoulder giggling. She brought her sword down sideways on to his shoulder then slid it back while pressing down, leaving behind two parallel lines. Then she flipped it and rammed the point down.

Kimidori sat snarling at Itachi. From behind another reincarnation kicked his feet out from under him. She flipped onto her hands doing the splits in the air and spinning, kicking Itachi several times in the head. He dodged the last kick and grabbed her leg flinging her into a tree then grabbing her neck.

~ Akairo's P.O.V. ~

"NO!" My scream pierced the air followed by a loud snap Mizuiro's now lifeless body fell to the floor her blue hair covering her cold black eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't run, couldn't hold her even for the last seconds that her body held heat, no I instead had to watch as her arm controlled its self and cut its self free from her body. Then watch as it inched toward me and laid down into my arm.

Around me the battle raged on. Kimidori was biting chunks out of Itachi and Momoiro was popping up randomly around Kisame stabbing him in different places. The rest of my reincarnations were posed ready to jump in when necessary.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked over to see a rather calm looking Suigetsu. He sat next to me and smiled a shockingly adorable smile. Then looked at me in all seriousness and said, "well that's unfortunate…" and do you know what I did? I started to laugh. I laughed at it all; my voice rang through the trees. Suigetsu laughed nervously, "This might not be the right time to ask, but do you think Momo could take that sword from Kisame?"

I stopped laughing, "Excuse me?" I felt the thick mask of shock cover my face. Suigetsu muttered a quick 'nothing' and looked back at the battle. "Yeah, ok." I muttered then also turned to see the battle as well. It was then that I realized my reincarnations where closing in around Suigetsu and I. What was going through my head? 'Shit!' that was all just a long drawn out 'shit!' I mustered up all the strength I had. Quickly before the pain became too overbearing I dabbed my fore and middle fingers in the blood on my arm and drew a heart on Suigetsu's.

I smiled at Suigetsu's yuck face, and just as he was about to speak I cut him off. "Go fight, if you don't want to u can tell Momoiro… Momo to get the sword." He smiled another shockingly adorable smile and the forest was filled with Kisame's screams of rage.

Suddenly we all began to retreat… "Hey! Halloo!" I yelled afraid of being left behind.

Suigetsu stopped and picked me up bridal style. 'So not awkward…' we ran fast back to where the others where, Kimidori looked like a hunter swinging from building to building. When we reached the others all of my reincarnations returned to me kimidori settling in before Momoiro who sheathed her sword and handed Kisame's sword and… hand… to Suigetsu, who gladly took in after he set me down. The only problem was blackness was covering my eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then I was out, floating in a sea of pure blackness

**Hope u all enjoyed and please review I might not update this story for a while, but I will publish 2 new ones so keep checking. And smile life is good.**


End file.
